vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
148621-any-new-content
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Wait, wut? weren't you supposed to announce new content in january 13th?! O_o https://www.reddit.com/r/WildStar/comments/3x871o/content_drop_7_reveal_on_13th_january_2016_ncsoft/ ^ Is this just a rumor? Edited January 1, 2016 by DorianTail | |} ---- ---- I sincerely wish that Carbine would get permission to let us know the date of 'mid January' when NcSoft has announced a press conference with information on Blade & Soul as well as WildStar. Because German e-mails are the only thing they seem to want to send out. Complete and absolute silence at a time of uncertainty with the current level of competition from other MMOs is a risky endeavor. No logical reason I can think of as to why NcSoft would do this. | |} ---- Ikr! How about another raid with only one boss that almost no one likes doing! Yay! | |} ---- i guess so. or their information politics are even worse than expected. if there is nothing to announce on the 13th they dont need to announce that they will announce something :p | |} ---- No, that is when we will here of new content, so why will they talk about new content now... | |} ---- ---- because that is how good PR works. even if you dont have something to sell/tell atm you know that there is something planned which will be allowed/able to be released in near future. this gets people interested in WS and you create a topic for people to talk/speculate about which creates a small hype and more people interested in the game. but yeahh.. rather say nothing and lose even more people. gg NCsoft (not carbine) Edited January 5, 2016 by furoflo | |} ---- ^ this Personally I stopped to even collect daily rewards for now. Going to wait until Jan 13th. and decide then if leave or not. Great game, but it offers, to me, zero side activities (Housing was the only thing that kept me interested). I'm getting bored of doing nothing beside waiting for raid night. Edited January 5, 2016 by DorianTail | |} ---- ---- ---- Already bought my mount and stuff there U_U Edited January 5, 2016 by DorianTail | |} ---- Looking back at that, we did get everything they said they were going to do, plus the holiday events. Hopefully the press conference on the 13th won't be completely overshadowed by Boobs & Shame and whatever the other game is, hopefully it'll include at least as much of a 2016 roadmap as we got for 2015. | |} ---- parts of this development stopped very early in 2015 tho which is what we critisize. yes... f2p hit the development of new content pretty hard but thats no excuse for the lack of content. 100% agree on the second sentence. | |} ---- ---- I hate to say it, but I haven't logged in since Winterfest ended. I mean, for what? The same dailies, the same Contracts, the same shiphands, that I've been running forever. I have been playing Battlefront and just getting my shooter on - and I hate shooters. That's how much of my attention that WildStar has right now. If I'm being perfectly honest, I stopped logging in regularly just before Christmas. Nowadays, if I log in at all, it's just to collect my daily reward, do a single Contract, maybe plow through Northern Wastes or Infestation if I can force myself. Force myself. Ugh. I can't believe I am *forcing myself* to log in. | |} ---- I've been logging in just by force of habit- then firing up Netflix so I can watch a show while I jump around aimlessly in Thyad. Though over this last weekend I've started getting back into SWToR to fill my PvP/group finder content needs (pop is really quite high, near instant Qs for everything). -_- Edited January 5, 2016 by CunningLinguist | |} ---- Same, I haven't logged in for nearly 2 weeks now, just hopped online on Sunday to organise the raid. Having too much fun with playing Final Fantasy 7 on the PS4 and making a let's play video out of it. | |} ---- I'm REALLY hoping they're giving raiders some meaningful content outside of raids as there really is a decent amount of content already for everyone else. Contracts are pretty much pointless for a raider and most of my guildies barely log in outside of raiding :( | |} ---- You sure about that bro? They promised a less grindy game and added a fatter gear grind to PvP. I mean it was something like 20K+ Prestige just to get to a even playing field. The new rune sets added yet another layer of grind on top the gear grind. AMP/Ability Points accessibility is still terrible, at least it's not as bad as it was before. Promised a fun game, but got nothing but the same old shit zones filled with fetch this, zerg that boss, and mindlessly farm that. Dungeons that nobody wants to do, expos (lel), and people stopped giving a shit about adventures the second it was removed from the attunement process. So far everything I mentioned basically goes against: "We will make these updates with both present and future players in mind, to support a multitude of play styles, durations, group sizes and levels." But I guess they added contracts. Supports all play styles, durations, group sizes, and levels. Brilliant content design. Oh yeah and Hardmentors. They promised to invest in the game. Their first account wide mount was a reskinned Orbitron. Their Christmas mount was a reskinned Orbitron. Their New Years mount was yet another reskin. Invest what? The one and only intern that works for Carbine's time? All the while there's glaring issues in class balance, optimization, bugs since beta, PvP, etc. Not to mention the only other "new" thing this game has got that's not in that announcement was going F2P. Please. All Donatelli wrote was a buncha bullshit fluff. Don't you think there's a reason he stopped any and all communications with the community? All he's done was promise the world and deliver the bare minimum. | |} ----